vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
Summary Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou is a very powerful man in Hunter X Hunter in wealth, status and power. He is a very smart and sadistic man who seeks "art". He has people slaughtered just to quench his desire, owns many body parts and rare items. Currently he is in a succession war in which he has mastered nen in a few days. Recently awakening an ability which might cause him to win the war. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 8-A''' Name: ' Prince Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou (ツェリードニヒ＝ホイコーロ, ''Tserīdonihi Hoikōro), Fourth Prince. '''Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: ' Male '''Age: ' Unknown, likely around 20. '''Classification: Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Ten, Fear Manipulation (His Aura can overwhelm people and scare them greatly), Master Nen User, Specialist Nen User; This means he can use all four Nen categories at 100% capacity which gives him access to: Enhancement, Transmutation (He can turn his aura into a Nen Beast), Emission and Conjuration, Precognition, Fate Manipulation and Alternate Future Display via Zetsu | Invisibility, Intangibility, Extrasensory Perception, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (He is a very powerful Nen user who should be comparable to most of The Phantom Troupe in Nen capacity) Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Multi-City Block level Striking Strength: Multi-City Block class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Quite high Range: Extended Melee Range, Unknown with Nen Abilities Standard Equipment: Two Nen Beasts Intelligence: Genius (He learnt Nen in a few days of training; he has shown to be very intelligent in many subjects and has great analysis in the gravest of situations) Weaknesses: None Notable Keys: Prince | Nen Beasts Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tserriednich's Nen Type: Specialization: Precognition: When Tserriednich closes his eyes and activates Zetsu, he receives a vision, which he refers to as "Precognition" or "Dream" (予よ知ち夢む, Yochimu), of the following ten seconds. The vision is instantaneous: no time passes in the present between its beginning and its end, which are signaled by a sound and a visual pattern akin to static on a television. If, after those first Ephemeral Ten Seconds (刹せつ那なの１０秒びょう, Setsuna no 10-byō), he does not open his eyes or rescind his Zetsu, time outside of his premonition resumes moving as normal, but he continues to see ten seconds into the future, the time in the vision and the real world unfolding in parallel, but the one in the preminotion running ten seconds fast. In this state, Tserriednich can see and hear what passes in his vision while at the same time perceiving what occurs outside of it, and recovers his ability to move. After Tserriednich rescinds the "Precognition" part of the ability, a subsequent stage of the ability begins and everyone who was shown in the vision except Tserriednich himself will perceive the next ten seconds unfold exactly as he predicted, even if Tserriednich used his foreknowledge to change his course of action. Nen Beasts: ''' Tserriednich's Guardian Spirit Beast After shedding a drop of his blood inside the Seed Urn, Tserriednich received an "egg" from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a type of Nen beast, hatched to guard him. Since it is a parasitic type ability, he has no control over it; and due to one of its conditions, Tserriednich is also unable to perceive both his and other princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts despite being a Nen user. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: